plantswithangrybirdsandcrazyplantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Repeater's Crazy Week
Repeater's Crazy Week is the first episode of Crazy Plants. Plot REPEATER: Come on, houseowner! Plant me already! God! Finally! *shoots two peas at Buckethead Zombie* BUCKETHEAD ZOMBIE: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! *dies* SNOW PEA: Ha ha! I thought he'd never die. REPEATER: Wait a second! Something is falling from the sky! I can feel it! BUNGEE ZOMBIE: WEEEEEEE-*crashes* Help me! Help! Help! *sucks his thumb* CONEHEAD ZOMBIE: Oh man! What a baby! BUNGEE ZOMBIE: I can't steal the plants! CONEHEAD ZOMBIE: You always take the plants like you don't have a god damn mouth! Just eat them like a normal zombie! ZOMBIE: Bungees ain't normal zombies! You aren't either! CONEHEAD ZOMBIE: Am I the only on with a brain? Wait I don't have a brain! SUNFLOWER: You guys may be dying now! REPEATER: Die, idiot! *shoots at Bungee Zombie* *shoots at other zombies* *steals money from the homeowner* HOMEOWNER: Hey! That is my money! Give it back! NARRATOR: Later at the Zen Garden... CHOMPER: And so you created a Wikia account? REPEATER: Yes! My name is RepeateristheBestPantintheEntireWorld! CHOMPER: *on computer* You idiot! REPEATER: What? CHOMPER: I don't have eyes so I don't say that Sunflower looks like a freaking drunk driver, you freakin spammer! REPEATER: What are you going to do? Block me? NARRATOR: Later... REPEATER: *on computer* Gregory Exploit blocked me for spamming! CHOMPER: Ha ha! Thanks Greg! What about your money? REPEATER: Maybe I should be a new Zen Garden room so I don't have to sleep next to Grave Buster! GRAVE BUSTER: Hey! REPEATER: Yes, I hate you! PEASHOOTER: I am going to the Mushroom Garden! *goes to the Mushroom Garden* PUFF-SHROOM: Ahhh! Hey Peashooter! My big buddy! How is it going? PEASHOOTER: Not good! Repeater is spamming, lying and he hates Grave Buster! DOOM-SHROOM: OHHHH!! I AM GOING TO FREAKING KICK REPEATER'S BUTT! ICE-SHROOM: Whoa whoa! Calm down! DOOM-SHROOM: HOW?! ICE-SHROOM: Let's go and visit Crazy Dave's garden! He has a peaceful garden! *goes to Crazy Dave's GARDEN WITH Doom-shroom* *at Zen Garden* MELON-PULT: You bought a South Park DVD? Can I watch? KERNAL-PULT: Melon-pult is only three years old, Repeater! You can't tell him about South Park! And give the Homeowner's money back! REPEATER: No! *leaves to pool* Come on! Zombies! Hurry up and get here now! HOMEOWNER: *steals Repeater's South Park DVD* Ha ha! REPEATER: No! My South Park DVD! Give it back! HOMEOWNER: I am a big fan of South Park myself! And no way! You aren't getting it back! REPEATER: Oh come on! I will behave! OK! Here is a deal! Give me the DVD and I will give you the money back! HOMEOWNER: Do you have the money with you? REPEATER: I spent only a bit of it on the DVD! HOMEOWNER: OK! Fine! You give me the remaining money back now! REPEATER: OK! Here you go! *gives money and gets DVD* HOMEOWNER: Thank you but you need to behave yourself so with that being said...*grabs Repeater* REPEATER: Put me down! How dare you! *gets locked in basement* Oh god! I will get revenge! The End. Gallery Repeater'sCrazyWeek1.jpg Repeater'sCrazyWeek2.JPG Repeater'sCrazyWeek3.JPG Category:Crazy Plants Episodes Category:Episodes